ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Live!: Magic Kingdom Mystery
Magic Kingdom Mystery is the Disney Live! version and revival of the Disney on Ice show, Disneyland Adventure which debuted in 2005 and terminated in 2011. A newer version could feature Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and many more. The show will run in Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Plot Pre-show Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope arrive off-ice and make sure that everything in Disneyland is okay without a hitch. But Ralph accidentally says his catchphrase, "I'm gonna wreck it!" to break one of the attractions and the other three complain to him. All four heroes need to solve the case with the help of the audience who turns on the "torch" of their phones. Main show Act 1 It's a typical day at Disneyland and Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, and Roger are all set for the adventure. They start with Adventureland where Panchito and Jose sing "We are the Three Cabelleros" lated joined by Donald. They start exploring Moana's Homecoming Celebration featuring Stitch (taking place of the Tiki Room), Jungle Cruise which features a shortened version of The Lion King segment and where Launchpad tries out the drums and dances with Baloo and King Louie to "I Wanna Be Like You" near the end, Space Mountain with Buzz Lightyear, Thunder Mountain Railroad with Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar who take them on a train ride to see Woody and Jessie stop the TNT dynamite, Peter Pan's Flight, Alice's Tea Party, Princess FairyTale Hall where the Disney Princesses dance, Frozen Ever After with Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff and Roger's all-time favorite ride, Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. Next comes the big parade where all the characters from the previous segments march along with Mickey and his pals to the "Mickey Mouse Club March". When Mickey realizes that Roger and his float (which is Benny the Cab) are missing, he, Pluto, Donald, and Daisy decide to search for him while letting Minnie, and Goofy run the parade again. Suddenly, the parade as well the entire park gets invaded by Jafar riding on a Cave of Wonders float and kidnapping Minnie and Goofy. Soon, Roger shows up with his Benny unit, but finds out that the parade is gone as Mickey and his remaining friends tell him about it. He is worried with the situation especially when complains and yells "P-p-p-p-please!" and they should find a way to rescue them fast. Act 2 They take more clues by inspecting It's a Small World and Pirates of the Caribbean. They head inside the Sleeping Beauty castle where Minnie and Goofy are trapped in the lamps without spouts. With the help of the audience, the gang chants Minnie and Goofy's names to set them free. Then it is time for the fireworks show to start, and the next day, everybody celebrates by "Dancing in the Street" in front of the castle and say goodbye to the audience. Attractions featured *Moana's Homecoming Celebration *Jungle Cruise *Space Mountain *Thunder Mountain Railroad *Haunted Mansion *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice's Tea Party *Princess FairyTale Hall *Frozen Ever After *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *It's a Small World *Pirates of the Caribbean *Sleeping Beauty Castle Characters represented in the films *'Classic Disney characters:' Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, and Horace Horsecollar *''The Three Little Pigs'': The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf *''A Goofy Movie'': Max Goof *''The Three Caballeros'': Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca *''Darkwing Duck'': '''Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Chip and Dale, and Gadget Hackwrench *Moana:' Moana and Maui *Lilo and Stitch'': Stitch *''The Lion King'': '''Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki *The Jungle Book:' Baloo, King Louie, and the Monkeys *Toy Story ''series: '''Buzz Lightyear, Woody, and Jessie *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee *Alice in Wonderland:' Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Aladdin'': Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Jafar *''The Little Mermaid'': Ariel and Sebastian *''Beauty and the Beast'': Belle and the Prince *''Snow White'': Snow White *''Cinderella'': '''Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora *The Princess and the Frog:' Tiana and Louis *Tangled'': '''Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *Brave:' Merida *Frozen'': Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'': Roger Rabbit *''Mary Poppins'': Mary Poppins, Bert, and the Penguin Waiters *''Coco'': Miguel Rivera *''Pirates of the Caribbean'': Jack Sparrow Off stage characters * Zootopia: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde * Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz * The Muppets (all characters in their puppet forms): Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Animal, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf the Dog, and Walter Trivia * The Japanese version will have Tokyo Disneyland as the main setting but with slightly different choreography, the character dialogue in Japanese, and the songs in English and still with the same story. * The European version will have the same concept as such Disneyland Paris will be its main setting but with Rhythm of the Jungle and Adventure Isle taking place of the Jungle Cruise and Peter Pan's Flight respectively (despite the park having the attraction). Category:Feld Entertainment shows Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Moana Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Toy Story Category:Peter Pan Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Aladdin Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tangled Category:Brave Category:Frozen Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Category:Zootopia Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Muppets Category:Star Wars Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Coco